Deserted Halls
by Tia Paes
Summary: Within the halls of Rivendell, new friendships are formed. A story about Erestor and Glorfindel and the friendship they form.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord Of the Rings and am not benefiting at all financially from this story.

Summary: Within the halls of Rivendell, new friendships are formed. A story on the friendship of Erestor and Glorfindel.

Authors Note: I wrote this story so that I could give a little sample of the friendship between Erestor and Glorfindel. Even though I didn't write this with the intention that it would be slash, it can be taken that way if you want it to. I wanted to keep in the style of the actual books so the writing is a bit old school in comparison to how I usually write, which is pretty lax and simple. As this is a one shot, it really isn't written with the intention of having a point… as in, though this story is telling of the friendship between the two elves, there really isn't a larger purpose to it.

Anyways, I hope you like it and find it an enjoyable read. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please DO review when you finish because even if you thought it was very bad, I at least would like to know

Enjoy the fic!

----------------------------------------

Erestor sighed as he examined a large roll of parchment by the candlelight. His legs ached from sitting for to long and his arm was beginning to protest against the fervent writing that it was subjected to. His keen and arguably perfect eye sight was not faltering but the strain of the day was beginning to wear on them, making them dry and weary.

Signing his name quickly below a large paragraph, he dropped his quill into the inkpot and sat back on his usually comfortable chair and took a few large breaths. Despite the war having ended nearly a half year ago and festivities lasting throughout the months, Imladris was busy and he was once again at work. Those that had not gone to the Havens were to return soon to the magnificent house of Lord Elrond's and he was to make sure that everything necessary and a luxury was here for the taking.

Arwen would not be often returning to Rivendell and he was sure that while most of the inhabitants would be content, there would be few that would be saddened by this departure. She had chosen to stay at Minis Tirith with Estel and share her life with him and his people, sparing only a few visits for her fathers halls. Erestor did not have a personal relationship with Arwen but he had watched her grow and he would sorely miss her presence. It had always been her voice that had drifted from the courtyard with the soft strums of the harps guiding her. He had listened to that voice for centuries and now there was nothing but the cry of eagles, the talk of birds and the pleasant murmur of the trees. Though he enjoyed these sounds, they were dulled in comparison to the Evenstar's voice.

Placing the scroll to the side of him, Erestor stood from his workstation and walked to the balcony adjourning his study. In the distance, he could hear the steady sound of the waterfalls and the occasional sounds of a whiny as the horses were prepared for sleep. Smoothing down his robe and absentmindedly rubbing at his mouth, Erestor turned to the entrance of the room and made his way out into the corridor. Before leaving the room he picked up a small book from his table.

There was a distinct quite in Imladris since the departure of most of the elves. Nowhere did he hear the sound of distant laughter as a story was shared or the footsteps of lovers walking through the elaborate archways to gaze at the skies together. It was lonely and for the first time in, the soft murmur of waves breaking on pure white sand filled his ears.

Frowning at this and the implications of the murmur, he sought to distract himself.

Walking through the corridors of Rivendell he made his way to his favourite area, a small patch of grass that was surrounded by a large and magnificent tree and contained a small but elaborately carved fountain. The fountain showed the dance of Luthien and was famous throughout the Elvish world for its detail and beauty. He often enjoyed watching it and imagining the carver who had created such a work of beauty and art. The fountain held water that was famed for its health properties, as it was from an underground spring it was known for its minerals.

Reaching this desired spot of his, Erestor walked towards the stone bench that sat underneath a great and old tree. The tree, used to its elven visitors, had grown it's branches outwards and over the bench which in summer provided a cool relief from the merciless sun. Reaching this bench, he took out his book and began to read, his elven eyes reading the words easily despite it being night. The moon, thankfully, was full that night so it bathed the clearing in gentle rays that allowed him sufficient light for reading.

His book, though interesting, could not absorb his attention and Erestor found himself constantly distracted by the night and its inhabitants. It wasn't long before he listened more then he read but both activities provided him with relaxation and comfort, something he rarely received.

His ears being sharp, he heard the soft and almost silent sound of footsteps making their way towards the clearing. The walk was slow and he knew instantly that the elf that came his way was not out for any other purpose then to wander the halls and contemplate.

Wondering whether he should move and save himself the trouble of pleasantries, he watched for the elf that rounded the corridor. He had been expecting it to be a common elf, one of the many that sought sanctuary in Imladris from the troubles of the war. Instead, the famed hero Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower walked casually through the arched corridors. The lord was surely a sight to behold; in the moonlight his natural spirit shone through and cast a warm glow around him that was only heightened by the unnaturally luminescent pale hair that fell loosely around his shoulders. He was dressed simply for a man of his position and had both of his hands clasped behind his back in a relaxed and informal position.

Erestor felt himself grow uncomfortable at the sight of the Lord. He was not regarded as particularly elegant or noble in bearing and the thought of conversing with the Lord held no interest to him as he had only come to the clearing to read and rest his head for the night. However, as luck often does not come in favour of those who ask, Glorfindel did not pass by the clearing but instead stood at the entrance and surveyed it with steady and unwavering eyes.

Erestor waited until the Lord's eyes rested on him and once they did he acknowledge him with a small bow of the head and the quite statement of, "My lord."

Glorfindel returned the bow but used his body instead of his head. Erestor smiled slightly and decided that since the greetings were over, he was free to enjoy his book again. Looking down, he forced himself to focus on the script flowing neatly across the ancient book.

However, he was soon interrupted by the footsteps of Glorfindel again. The only thing was that instead of the footsteps growing distant as the lord walked the corridors once more, they grew louder as the Lord walked towards him.

Being a polite elf and proud of his manners, Erestor folded his book away as the noble elf took a seat beside him on the small white bench. Though they were not close enough to be touching, they were the closest they had ever been to each other.

To his surprise, Glorfindel was the first to venture to speak, "It is a pleasant night is it not?"

Unsure of what to say, Erestor replied, "Indeed it is my lord."

The elf pursed his lips at this and spoke again, "There are no formalities tonight, Erestor."

He was not naïve enough to believe that the Lord did not know his name but he still felt a thrill run through him at the thought of such an ancient and respected Elda addressing him, "As you wish."

After a lengthy and weighted pause, Glorfindel ventured to speak again, "I find it odd that despite having lived in Imladris for such length, I have not yet had a decent conversation with you."

Once again unsure of what to say, Erestor merely spoke the truth, "Before the war there were plenty of other distinguished elves in these halls, it is understandable that we had both been preoccupied."

They lapsed into silence, but not one of discomfort, one instead of patient waiting. Within the forest, a bird cried out and a distant rustle revealed the shape of a black smudge soaring towards the moon. The fountain continued to flow its steady and clear water.

Tucking his arms into the sleeves of his robe, Erestor spoke, "There is a different quiet to Imladris's nights now."

"I have also noticed the peculiar quiet these nights hold, it is one that lacks. It lacks the promise of noise to come for many centuries."

"Perhaps it is the first sign of the fourth age? Men are now the dominant ones on this land, we will soon be but a memory to them."

The lord sighed, "It is difficult to trust such a divided people with this land but I guess we have no choice…"

Erestor smiled knowingly, "I believe that Estel and Arwen will guide them well, they are worthy of their positions and generations to come will follow their example."

"I believe that as well. It is peculiar to think that the little trouble maker that enjoyed rolling in soil and sneaking out to go exploring is now the king of men."

A smile grew on Erestor's face, "Ah yes, I know of his mischief well. My coloured inks were forever disappearing and sure enough, his hands would be coated in them."

Glorfindel laughed softly at that, "I recall the first time he attempted to ride a horse, quite a difference from the natural riding abilities we share."

A laugh passed before them and there was a pleasant look of contentment on both of the elves faces as they recalled the exploits of the adventurous boy.

Erestor paused, hesitated and then asked, "If I may ask, why did you not attend the wedding ceremony of LadyArwen and Estel and the peace celebrations in Gondor?"

"I did not fight in the men's war, I felt that I had no place intruding on their celebrations for peace when I did not fight beside them or come to their aid. Besides, Rivendell needs protecting from wandering enemies and with the absence of Elrohir and Elladan, it is my duty to keep this sanctuary safe."

"If I do recall correctly, you did take part in this war, your valiant efforts secured the future of the ring bearer, if you had not rode to them they would have surely failed."

Sighing, the lord replied, "That was not battle, that was my duty. To have seen the faces of my brothers in arms marching into war is different from riding to aid but a few."

"You are to modest, this war would have been lost before it began if you had not aided them."

Smiling as he said so, Glorfindel watched the academic elf with a warm gaze, "Your compliments exceed any celebration, Erestor."

Looking down at the cover of his book, Erestor fought against the warm feelings of comradeship that was forming with the lord despite only having talked little with him. He now understood why so many people held him in high regard; he was not only modest but also appreciative which made for a humble yet glorious personality.

The two elves sat in silence. Erestor opened his book again and began to read, feeling that he did not need to engage the Lord in conversation any longer. Soon the moon rose higher into the sky, until it was nearly reaching the middle. The lands past the clearing were bathed in warm moonlight and for the first time since the war the entire forest seemed to be at peace. No threatening sounds came from the forest, only the sounds of winds blowing across tree tops and the occasional cry of a bird as it awoke.

As the moon slowly began its descent into the horizon, Glorfindel stood and bowed to the other elf, "I must retire for the night but I do hope to see you again."

Erestor bowed his head in respect and watched as the noble lord walked through the archways and around the corner of the corridor. That night, he was left with a feeling of satisfaction and peace.

-------------------------------

The next day, Erestor did not see Glorfindel at all. From what he could gather from the other elves, he had ridden out to meet with the incoming party, including the very highly respected hobbits. Soon the halls would be filled again and although this offered him comfort, it also meant that work was to be done. He did not retired to his rooms until late at night. He had accompanied the elves on their initial journey to Minis Tirith but had found the concrete walls of the city confining. Soon after Arwen and Aragon's wedding, he had rode back with a few elves of similar thoughts to take sanctuary in the halls once again.

In the morning of the next week, he bathed and dressed, ready for the arrival of the guests. He had already made plans for a great feast to be prepared for lunch and dinner with many morsels in between for the hobbits that had a nearly endless stomach.

Walking the halls he rushed between each room, making sure that they were adequately supplied with every necessity and luxury that elves, men, hobbits, a wizard and dwarves would need. He had just left the room for Gandalf when he saw Lord Glorfindel round the corner. His clothes were dirty from his trip and his hair, though clean was flowing unrestrained behind him. He saw Erestor and a smile slid onto his face.

Erestor found that he was also smiling back and he greeted the elf with a bow, "Your return has been much anticipated. Am I correct in assuming that you were accompanied home by the rest of the party?"

The lord replied, "Ah, yes. They are just stretching from the journey, they will be within the walls soon in order to find their rooms and relax."

"Excellent. And did you encounter any troubles on your journey?"

"None at all."

"That is good. I have made preparations for lunch, which I'm sure the hobbits would appreciate."

Glorfindel's eyes lit at the mention of food, "and I also!"

The merry voices of the hobbits broke their conversation and Merry, Pippin and Sam rounded the corner, laughing at something said by Merry. A nudge passed between Pippin and Merry as they saw the two elves and a blush of surprise lit Sam's face.

The hobbits bowed when they met him and grinned at Glorfindel.

"I welcome you back to Rivendell, I have heard many tales of your exploits and am honoured to have you all as guests once more," said Erestor humbly.

The hobbits looked astonished by Erestor's words as they quite saw him as being the honourable one. Merry smiled back at him, obviously not concerned with being modest.

Pippin spoke nervously, "We are very glad to be back, Lord Erestor!"

"As I was saying to Lord Glorfindel before, there is a lunch prepared for the guests. It will be ready in but a few moments, enough time for you all to find a room and become acquainted with Rivendell once more."

Merry gasped out, "Food!"

Whispering and forgetting that elves have exceptional hearing, Sam nudged the hobbit, "Meriodoc, keep your brain off your stomach for a moment!"

Glorfindel looked to Erestor and they both shared a smile.

Trying to fight down his ever-growing smile of amusement, Glorfindel spoke, "I to would welcome a meal right now, it's not often that a real feast is prepared and I'm sure it will last into the early hours of the morning."

Erestor added, "Ah yes, I forgot to mention that dinner is also included with many dishes to be served in between each meal."

Looking like he was about to faint from happiness, Pippin rubbed his stomach, "I can't wait!"

Sam, feeling hungry as well and eager to claim a room, spoke in earnest, "Begging your pardon Lords but this fool of a Took might collapse of hunger if he isn't fed soon and I've got a few hunger pains my self."

Nodding, Erestor replied, "I hope to see you at the feast then! There will be no lack of food or drink and I assure you that your stomachs will be appeased by nightfall."

The hobbits bowed in excitement and practically ran off down the hall to dump their travelling bags and get to the hall for the feast. In the distance he could hear Merry say, "I could do with a good meal, those men eat nothing for their height!"

Chuckling, Erestor and Glorfindel watched them go with fond eyes. As they rounded the corner, the two looked to each and grinned, it seemed that the joy was back in Rivendell's halls.

----------------------------------------------------------

Walking slowly to Lord Elrond's chambers, Glorfindel sighed in contentment. His stomach was full to the brim and there was laughter again. The feelings of tension and defeat had left his current home and there was an almost hysteric happiness to everything. It was almost as if everyone was making up for the lost times that the war had perished.

Reaching the double doors to Elrond's study, Glorfindel paused, collected himself and knocked. A sign of acknowledgment came from inside and he carefully pushed open the heavy doors. Elrond was seated at his study table, a quill in his hand and a large scroll open before him. The noble elf waved a hand absentmindedly at the chair before the desk and Glorfindel sunk into it. He was used to the casual relationship he shared with Elrond, they had been friends since his arrival and he was one of the few elves that had a strong personal relationship with him.

Pouring himself a glass of water, Glorfindel asked, "Was your trip well?"

The elf set down his quill and leaned back in the ancient and elaborately carved chair, "It was enjoyable at times, tiresome at others," he paused before continuing, "the wedding was glorious and I am happy for my daughter. She has found happiness and though the cost may be great, her and Aragon are happy which is all a fatherrequires."

Glorfindel nodded and took a sip of water before asking, "She truly is a wonder. I am glad for both of them, though there will be many hardships to face yet."

"Yes, but I am confident that Aragon can hold against those troubles, he was well trained by our household and by the rangers. My daughter will lend him strength if he needs it."

"I do not regret staying in Rivendell but it must have been a beautiful wedding."

"It was," Elrond paused with a smile before continuing, "It was amusing to see the men's reaction to our kind. They had not seen celebrations like ours until we came and I'm sure they will remember it for many years to come."

"Was it truly that magnificent?"

"It lasted for days. There was not one drop of wine or ale left in the entire city by the time the celebrations were quiet, though admittedly, it was mostly Legolas and Gimli's fault," Glorfindel raised an amused eye at this and the Lord continued, "Gimli was determined to best Legolas in a drinking game. He did win once but I believe it was more from pity on Legolas's part then expertise at holding ones drink."

Laughing at this Glorfindel wondered at such a strange relationship, "To think that Thranduil's son would become the companion of a Dwarf… How odd it all is."

"They do care for each other though it may not seem as such when they are bantering like old women."

Still laughing at this image, Glorfindel was not expecting the question delivered to him by Lord Elrond, "I believe you have also sparked a friendship of you own with my chief counsellor."

Smiling to himself, the blond elf spoke, "He is a pleasant and kind elf, I wonder how I did not acquaint myself with him before."

Lord Elrond gazed at him in a look that held pride, "Yes, he is most enjoyable friend to have gained. Though I warn you, he is very passionate about books and history!"

Glorfindel smiled fondly at that, "I do not know him well enough to have broached those subjects yet. I would like to get to know him better, he seems… like a very solitary elf."

"He is, he much prefers the company of a few then of many, and he does not often attend gatherings or dinners for this reason."

"That would explain why I do not see him often in the dining hall."

The Lord of the house stood from his seat and went over to the window, scanning the dark horizon with his sharp eyes. The noise of the festivities could still be heard from the courtyards below, including the laughing of the hobbits as they told stories of their kind to the other elves.

After moments of surveying his land and sanctuary, the Lord turned towards Glorfindel and fixed his wise and old eyes on the golden haired elf, "Erestor is dear to me and has served this household well for centuries. He is part of my family as such and for this reason I feel that I must implore you to accept his differences and know him as I do. He may be a solitary elf but he is wise in many topics that would no doubt interest you. This war has shown us the meaning of true friendship and I believe that you and Erestor could share a great love for each other if you allowed him into your life."

Slightly stunned by this statement of Elrond's, Glorfindel nodded as he thought over the elf's words, "I find myself enjoying his company more so then others of this house. He is interesting and I do wish to be regarded as one of his friends."

Elrond's eyes soften as he all but whispered, "That is good."

Conversation flowed from then with Elrond speaking of his encounters with Saruman and the many different lands they traversed upon, the caverns of Helm Deep that spoke of unimaginable loss and stank of death, the death of their kin and brothers, the glittering caves that Legolas had emerged into and returned with an awe filled expression and Gimli with triumph, the purification of Isengard and the work of the Ents as they restored Fangorn Forest. Soon the sun was drifting below the horizon and the darkness began to set in. Great lanterns were lit that illuminated the house, restoring it to its former glory that had not been truly seen since before the war of the ring when the oppressiveness of tension, fear and sea longing had settled upon its walls.

Soon a servant indicated to them that dinner was to be served and with light hearts, filled with the warmth of friendship, they descended to the halls that now contained singing, laughing and the ever calming rumble of pleasant conversation.

-----------------------

The departure of the Hobbits was not a sad event but their presence was missed in the halls. The kitchen staff no longer had the ever hungry hobbits to feed their sweets to, the minstrels no longer had bath songs to enjoy and the Lords no longer had the pleasure of admiring a small rush of curls fly past them as one was pursued by another.

Soon, however, the house of Rivendell fell into its old routines with the exception of the continuous guests that sought peace. Glorfindel continued to converse with Erestor until they were speaking regularly. It had become a habit of Glorfindel's to visit the elf's study when he was not present at dinner and question him on whether he had eaten. Sometimes the younger elf's concentration was so intense that he would not even hear the knock on the door and be unaware of the lord's presence until he was standing behind him.

It was not long before Glorfindel urged Erestor to ride with him on his daily patrol a few times a week. Both elves found peace in those hours were they rode together through the woods, listening to the trees whisper to each other over the sound of distant falls. Flowers began to bloom causing their paths to often be littered by white, pink or yellow petals.

The inhabitants of the Rivendell had noticed the friendship that had formed between the two noble elves. Erestor in particular seemed to have become more outgoing and even attended the rare dinner to sit beside Lord Elrond where Arwen once sat. It was a sign of the high elf's respect for Erestor that he allowed him to sit in his daughter's chair and this seemed to only increase the solitary elf's confidence.

In the early hours of the night, Erestor sat beside Glorfindel on the bench beneath the tree, the fountain happily continuing its stream of water. Both were content to sit in silence and listen to the faint sound of Lindor singing within the great halls of the house.

Feeling hesitant, Glorfindel spoke, "_Mellonamin_, something bothers you. You are calm but… there is some weight on your heart."

Sighing, Erestor looked towards the horizon as he spoke, his eyes focused onto something unseen, 'I… have been hearing the gulls calling of late."

With a quick indrawn breath, Glorfindel spoke, "But you are so young!"

The elf sighed, "I know," he paused before speaking once more, "Glorfindel, you are one of the most distinguished and ancient elf's that I have been acquainted with and yet… have you not also heard the cry of the gulls?"

Glorfindel clasped his hands together and looked into the distance. "I used to before… before the fall. After that, I realized that my life is here and will be for many more years."

Uncomfortable with the subject broached, Erestor waited for the Lord to continue. However, he made no indication of doing this and instead stayed silent, his eyes now averted to the ground in a sign of either defeat or weariness. Judging by the long and heavy sigh that passed his lips, it was weariness that caused his forlorn expression.

Speaking again, Erestor continued with the topic, "I may leave soon."

"If you leave … this land will become barren for many."

"Thank you, it is enjoyable to hear that if I leave, I will not be forgotten."

With a an almost breathless voice, Glorfindel replied, "Never, you will never be forgotten. I will always remember my friendship with you, despite how little in the scheme of things we have known each other personally."

Smiling at each other, the Lords felt a sense of calm rest on them. It had been many years since either of them had truly experienced a close friendship and both knew that theirs was simple and true. It was not derived by pain or tragedy it was simply friendship for the sake of friendship.

Once again speaking, Glorfindel felt himself hesitate before asking, "Do you know how long you will be able to bear their cries?"

The chief counsellor looked towards the forest and frowned in thought, "Within a mans eye a great span of time, within an elf's but a blink of an eye."

This confession made the Lord's face crease into a thoughtful expression as he slowly spoke, "… I believe that… when you do leave I may consider joining you as you sail."

"No, my lord, do not make such a rash statement! You have said so yourself, you will be within this land for many a year to come."

"I will but as you have said before, you are not going for a while, however short that may look in the spectrum of our lives. By then, I think I may be ready. I have experienced everything this land has to offer: pain, triumph, loneliness, contentment, joy, anger and most importantly, friendship, the kind that will not whither or die."

With a grateful expression, Erestor turned to him and grasped his hands tightly, "And I have experienced the same. I feel that my journey here is nearly complete. I confess that I have been waiting for something to give me the light push I needed to see this and your friendship has done that. Without it I would not have been able to experience the joy that this peace over the land has restored, I would be bitter for the losses of our people and the sacrifices they made in the name of an almost hopeless and lost cause.

With a gentle and caring voice, Glorfindel replied, "That you have confessed this to me is a confirmation of what I have needed to know. If we are to share our thoughts I must also confess that when I look upon you… sometimes it grieves me," Erestor's face turned to one of concern and slight shame but the Lord continued, "Within Gondolin I had a great and true friend, one that graces the history books often with his mighty deeds. His name you will recognize and it was Ecthelion. He was my first true and loyal friend and it has taken me a long time to accept his death and move on. That is why I did not befriend you earlier, your appearance is similar to his and with each moment I saw you I was bitterly reminded of my lost friend and that pained me. However, I have grown since first coming to Rivendell and I hope that you can forgive me for my petty grievances that has cost us years of our friendship."

His eyes filled with a deep and genuine sorrow, Erestor tightened his hold on Glorfindel's hands once more, "You must not see this as a petty grievance. You have suffered more then anyone should have to and have been so strong throughout. I do not resent you for seeing the reflection of Ecthelion within my appearance; you can control the way your mind grieves. Although there is nothing to forgive, I still will accept your apology so that your mind can rest, relax and unburden itself."

Relief washing over his face, Glorfindel's expression lightened and his natural light which had dulled since the beginning of the conversation, shone forth once more. A smile warmed Erestor's face and he was glad that his friend had healed, even if it was not completely.

---------

Many centuries later, two strong and young horses walked lightly over the soft soil that was littered with falling leaves from the trees. On these horses were two figures, clothed in cloaks that fell like shimmering liquid over the shoulders of the two figures. Their faces were slightly obstructed by the fine clothing that adorned them and the shadows that the trees made across them. As they walked, small bells that were attached to one of the horses chimed softly, reminding the figures of their travelling.

The sound of waves lulled them into a companionable silence. The distant sound of gulls sounded from ahead as well as the unexplainable sound of the sea calling. The lush undergrowth made hardly a sound as the horses tread over them lightly, eager to arrive at their destination.

A break in the trees was all it took to grab a gasp from both of the elves as they saw the vastness of the ocean. Glorfindel, having once experienced the realization of departure before, looked to Erestor. He found the former chief counsellor of the once prosperous Rivendell staring at the break in the trees with a grief that tore at him. He could see the moisture within the others eyes as he stared unceasingly at the vast blue stretch ahead of him.

Demounting from his horse, Glorfindel walked beside the pure white horse that had born him for many years across the land that he had called home. Now, the horse was bearing him to his last destination. Beside him the black and lovely horse that Erestor sat atop of whinnied softly, as if sensing his masters sadness. Erestor's hand lightly stroked the coat of the horse and it stopped, as if sensing his master's next move.

Without taking his eyes off the horizon, Erestor dismounted as well, his feet silently landing on top of the lush grass that spread between the trees. Small white flowers had boomed at the base of the trees, the occasional large flower nestled within a patch were it had been caught since its fall.

Placing a hand on the shoulder of his friend, Glorfindel squeezed the tense shoulder of Erestor. The elf looked at him slowly and placed both of his hands on top of his. Feeling the slight tremors that shook the other elf he unhooked his hands and wrapped his arm around his friends arm, so that they were hooked together side by side.

Still looking at the anxious and weary expression that adorned his friends face, Glorfindel spoke, "Soon we will land on calm shores. There is nothing to fear my friend, we are but facing the next adventure."

Erestor broke his gaze from the forest floor and looked at Glorfindel's face, "As long as you are beside me, I will be able to make this journey."

In response to this, Glorfindel squeezed the arm of the elf's reassuringly. Hearing the other elf take a shaking breath, he began to walk slowly with him towards the break in the trees.

A gull called in the distance and the ever-present sound of the waves echoed in their ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So I hope that you enjoyed my little fic.

It took me a while to write, I haven't had a lot of time and I wanted to make sure that it stayed true to what I believe the characters to be like. Unlike most fanfictions, I do not see Erestor as being a grouchy and anger filled elf, nor do I see Glorfindel as being a vain and self possessed elf either. I think that because of the sacrifice Glorfindel made with the fall in the battle for Gondolin, he would be quite a generous person, willing to lay down his life for a cause but unwilling to do so if he doesn't believe in that cause will all of his heart. He would therefore be incredibly loyal to the ones he loves and very determined to act honourable in all situations. I think that Erestor would have to be hard working, wise, patient and understanding to be the Chief Counsellor of Rivendell. On a side note, I also don't think that the twins would be like they are often portrayed, in fact, I think they would be quite the opposite. Tolkien represented them in my eyes as being tortured over the loss of their mother and hungry for vengeance against those that wronged them.

I actually had an alternative ending to this story. It was that Glorfindel and Erestor pass through a village on their way to the boats and the men get to see the last elves on middle earth. It was kind of sad and I couldn't get it right so I scrubbed that.

Anyways, I really hope you did enjoy this and please, if you have any criticism or shock horror, praise, please please review because I would absolutely love to hear anything at all about how my story is!


End file.
